When They Found Out
by shantie1984
Summary: This is a basic story about Serena and Darien that I wrote ten years ago. I didn't do much to update it...just corrected a few spelling and grammer mistakes because I wanted to mainly keep the originality of it being ten years old preserved.
1. Chapter 1

Serena was in the arcade talking to Andrew about how cold it has gotten

Serena was in the arcade talking to Andrew about how cold it has gotten. Winter had fettled in early for the year and Serena did not like cold weather.

"Oh Andrew can you believe that it got so cold so quick? I mean it is only the beginning of December."

"I know huh? It's already snowing!" Just then Darien walked in with snow on his head. "Oh hi Darien."

"Hey Andrew," Darien replied as he bent his head down to get the snow off his head. When Darien looked back up he saw Serene sitting at the bar and a smile came to his face. "Hey Meatball Head! How is going? Had any trips lately?" Serena gave him a cold look and got up from the stool she was sitting on.

"No I haven't Darien! Goodbye Andrew," Serena said kindly to Andrew before she got her things and stormed off.

"Man Darien, why do you always have to be so mean to Serena?"

"I don't know Andrew. I can't help myself."

"I think you like her." Darien gave Andrew a cold look and left the arcade.

"Oh I can't believe that guy!" Serena mumbled to herself as she walked down the sidewalk. "Calling me Meatball Head, how dare he!" Just then Serena saw a poster on a window advertising about a model search. "Modeling huh? That sounds like it could be fun." Within moments Serena rushed home and called the number on the poster.

"Hello?" the person spoke on the other line.

"Yes, I would like to interview for the modeling."

"Okay, what is your name?"

"Oh, my name is Serena Tsukino."

"Serena, okay. Your interview will be in three days. We will just ask you to answer some questions and have you try on some of our clothing. If we like you, we will call you the next day."

"Okay. What happens if I do get picked to model?"

"Oh well we are having a fashion show in three weeks and if we like you, you will be modeling for that. Some of our models for the fashion show are sick so once they are better we will no longer need you."

"Oh, okay that's fine."

"Alright then. Bye"

"Alright! I am going to be a model and still get to kick some negaverse ass!"

"Serena what are you doing?" Luna asked as she walked into Serena's bedroom. "You should be resting."

"Oh hi Luna," Serena said nervously. "When did you get here?"

"I just got here. Now what were you doing?"

"Oh nothing," Serena replied before her pocket communicator started beeping. "Moon here."

"We need your help at the park," Ami informed quickly.

"Right Ami. I will be right there. Moon Crystal Power!" In a flash of lights Serena transformed in Sailor Moon. "?Okay Luna lets go!"

"Right!" When Serena and Luna finally got to the park the Scouts were trying as hard as they could to keep the monster under control.

"Finally you are here Sailor Moon," Mercury stated as she ran over to them. "We have managed to keep the monster from leaving the park, but we need your help to defeat it."

"Right Mercury."

"Sailor Moon watch it!" Sailor Mars screamed out. The monster had seen Sailor Moon and was coming right for her.

"What?" Before Sailor Moon could do anything the monster had already shot out acid from its mouth and it was heading straight for her. Before the acid could hit her two strong hands grabbed her and lifted her from the ground. "Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon squealed happily, but her happiness was cut short when she suddenly felt incredible pain rush through her. "My leg!" Apparently he had gotten her a bit too late and some of the acid had grazed her leg.

"Are you all right Sailor Moon?"

"I'll be fine." Tuxedo Mask set her on the ground and threw four roses at the monster to distract it.

"Mars Fire Bird Strike!" The monster screamed in pain as the blazing flames hit it. "Sailor Moon that's your cue!"

"Right! Moon Septa Activation!" Within moments the monster was gone.

"Sailor Moon you did it!" Sailor Venus shouted. Tuxedo Mask stood there watching the Scouts giving each other hugs.

"Better get out of here," he told himself and left. Sailor Moon looked over to where Tuxedo Mask stood to thank him, but was sad to discover him gone.

"No surprise there," she said to herself.

"Come on Sailor Moon it is late and we better head home," Sailor Mercury said with a hopeful smile as she went back to her civilian form.

"Yeah sure," Sailor Moon agreed before they all powered down and went home.

"Are you sure you are all right Serena?" Luna asked as Serena changed into her pajamas. "Your leg doesn't look so good."

"Don't worry Luna. I am fine. It will heal by morning," Serena responded as she finished dressing for bed. "Oh it feels nice to be my pajamas. That Sailor suit can get unconferable. Luna, a man must of though of those suits. The skirts are so short!"

"They are short because a Sailor Scout does not need to be wearing a lot of heavy clothes. A Scout needs to be able to move quickly and easily and the fewer clothes you wear the easier you will fight. I mean come on, do you want to move and jump around with some heavy clothing on you? I think not."

"I guess you're right Luna. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Serena." The next two days Serena spent practicing how to walk and move like a model. It was hard at first, but she soon got the hang of walking in stiletto heels. When finally the third day came for her interview Serena was a ball of nerves.

"Well this is the day Serena. You can do it. Now first you got to find your prettiest and cutest outfit." Serena found a jean mini skirt, tan long sleeve, with same color ankle warmers and brown spike heels. "Okay. Bye Luna! I am going out for a while! I have my communicator just in case you need me!"

"Okay bye Serena!" Luna called out from the balcony. Serena quickly left the house and walked to the building where the interview would be. "Hello, my name is Serena Tsukino. I called about the modeling." The secretary glanced up at her before typing on her computer.

"Oh yes Ms. Tsukino, Mr. Brown will see you now. Just go through that door."

"Thanks," Serena said before walking into the room the secretary pointed to. Inside were an older looking man and two middle aged women looking at fabrics. Serena assumed him to be Mr. Brown.

"You must be Serena," the older man said as he put down some fabric. "My name is Jason Brown. Just sit over there and we can start. Now how old are you?

"I am 15 years old. Here is a letter from my mother letting you know that it is okay for me to do this." Mr. Brown nodded as he took the letter.

"Have you done any modeling for anyone before?"

"No I have not."

"Okay, now I just give me a moment to write your hair and eye color and your height on this sheet. Now come with me." Jason led Serena down the hall into another room with the two women following behind. "This is where the show will be. Now if you would go into the back of the room my assistants will help you put the clothes that we got for you on and we shall see how you look." Serena nodded her head before following the two women into the back of the room to see a lady sitting in a chair.

"Are you Serena?"

"Yes I am."

"Good. Now I need to check your waist size. Wow, you are a tiny little girl. Now lets see how long your legs are. You got longs legs for a little girl. That is very good. Now lets see your arms. Good, now your butt. Man everything on you is small. Now lastly what size of bra you ware and how big of bust. Oh my, I guess not everything about you is small huh dear?" Serene blushed.

"Now what do I do?"

"Now I find the right clothes for you," the woman responded as she went through some clothes. "Here we go. Put this on and lets see how you look." Serena began putting on the clothes with the help of Mr. Browns assistants. It was a long blue dress with a low cut back that went down to almost her tailbone. "Perfect. You look beautiful."

"Man this back sure is low."

"Of course that is the style. Now go out and show Mr. Brown." Serene walked onto the stage towards Mr. Brown before stopping and turning around a couple of times for him. She was shocked to see another man sitting with him

"Beautiful Serena. You look great! Now go try on the next thing."

"How many do I have to try on?"

"Just two more things and you'll be done." The new man next to Mr. Brown leaned over to whisper something to him.

"This Serena is very beautiful. She has lots of energy in her. You might want to put her in the lingerie edition."

"That sounds like a good idea. She does have a good figure and long legs."

"Serena put on this swim suit and then this lingerie and that will be all!" Mr. Brown shouted as she into the back.

"Okay!" Serena put on the swimsuit and walked out to the men once again.

"Perfect Serena. Now go put on your last thing and that will be all." Serena nodded and walked back to the room to put on the lingerie. It was a beautiful pink-laced bra with matching booty shorts. Serena took a big gulp before walking onto the stage. She was very nervous about wearing the lingerie.

"Thank you Serena," Mr. Brown said and began whispering to the other man. Serena waited patiently for instruction as the men quietly spoke to one another. "Well Serena you did so well that I am not going to wait to tell you if you made it. You already made it and you will be showing the gown and lingerie edition. I see you have a scar on your leg, but make up will cover that up." Serena could hardly believe it. She was going to model.

"Oh thank you Mr. Brown!"

"Please Serena, call me Jason. Now run along and I will see you in two weeks for practice." Serena nodded before going to get her clothes and ran home. While she was running she ran into someone, taking them both out with her on top of him.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Serena apologized as she tried to get herself off the man, but his hands were around her waist.

"Watch where you are going Meatball Head." Serena suddenly gasped and looked to see Darien looking back at her.

"You!" Serena exclaimed as she suddenly jumped off him. "Well not even you Darien can stop me from having the best day in my life."

"Oh really?" Darien questioned as he got up from the ground.

"Yes really!" Serena gave him a cold look then stomped off. "That guy is so rude," she mumbled before looked back at his retreating form, "but he sure is cute." Darien smiled to himself as he walked to his job. He really did like bumping into Serena. It was always nice being around a girl that didn't throw herself at him.

"She is so cute when she is angry," Darien said to himself before a frown appeared on his face. "What was that on her leg though?" As Darien pondered this the Negaverse was developing another plan to steal energy.

"So Scorpio, do you think this modeling thing is going to work?"

"Yes Lord Nephrite," the youma answered. "With all the women wanting to see the latest styles, the models excited to see the people, and the men going crazy just to see the models, energy will be flowing from the doors."

"Good, so just make sure you get their energy when it is at its peek."

"Oh don't worry I will," Scorpio reassured.

"Okay then get everything ready."

"Yes master." For a couple weeks there was surprisingly no Negaverse activity. Serena didn't mind though since it gave her time to practice her walking for the show.

"Oh I can't believe the show is in one day," Serena said happily as she and the girls looked through magazines.

"Man Serena you sure worked hard for this show," Mina exclaimed. "Does Luna know about it?"

"No," Serena answered as she ducked her head a little. "If I told her she would not let me do it."

"Well anyways Serena I can't wait to see you on that stage," Lita said excitedly.

"Yeah me too," Ami agreed.

"So where are we sitting?" asked Rei as she flipped another page.

"Right in front. I got you seats right next to the stage. I want to be able to see you guys when I go on."

"Well we better get to sleep so Serena will look bright eyed and bushy tailed for the show," Ami stated. "Goodnight everyone." The next day everyone was excited for the show. Backstage everyone was running around giving orders to the models.

"Come on girls, lets get moving!" Mr. Brown shouted. "The show will start in thirty minutes! Now Serena you will start off the show and end it. You got your dress ready to put on?"

"Yes," Serena answered as she got her makeup done.

"Perfect," Mr. Brown said before leaving to talk to other models. After about thirty minutes he went onto the stage announce the beginning of the show. Serena walked out first in her gown. Everyone was amazed about the dress as photographers snapped shots as she walked by.

"Oh Serena looks so grown up in that dress." Rei said in amazement.

"Yeah she looks twenty-one," Mina agreed.

"Damn, that's sexy!" Lita shouted and all the girls turned to look at her amusingly.

"Oh my God hat can't be little Meatball Head!" Darien gasped as he watched her walk down the runway. "She looks so beautiful." The show was going great as each model walked down to show off the new line of clothing. Soon though, the lingerie models started walking out signaling that the show was coming to an end.

"Oh Serena said to pay attention to the last three models," Rei told the girls as they watched.

"Why?" Ami asked. "Is she supposed to appear?"

"I don't know. She just said that there was going to be a surprise," Rei explained. The girls watched patiently until Serena made her last appearance.

"What!" her friends and Darien shouted. They could not believe what she was wearing. Serena was wearing a white push-up bra and booty shorts made of silk with little diamonds hanging from them. The crowd shouted for Serena as her friends stood there with their mouths open.

"Oh my god!" Rei shouted.

"She looks so, so, so…" Ami stuttered.

"Sexy!" Lita and Mina said in unison.

"Wow!" Darien could not believe what he was seeing. The little schoolgirl that Darien knew was standing right before him with some beautiful lingerie that an older woman should have been wearing. "She looks like an adult!" Darien was in shock at what he saw. Serena looked like a beautifully full figured women. While Darien sat there in shock he began to notice how pretty Serena really was. Her long legs and full figure made Darien a little bit nervous. He did not know how he would react around her sense new he didn't see Serena as a little girl, that he thought was cute and loved to get a reaction out of, but a beautifully pieced woman. Darien quickly left after seeing Serena, afraid that she might see him. When Darien left the room Serena, at the same time, left the stage.

"Their energy is at its peek. Go Scorpio and attack!"

"Yes master." Suddenly Mr. Brown turned into a scorpion. "Now your energy is mine!"


	2. Chapter 2

"What," Rei, Mina, Lita, and Ami shouted, but they were too late as their energy was taken by the scorpion. Thankfully for Darien he was outside the door, heard the screams and transformed into Tuxedo Mask. Just before he came into the room he saw Serena.

"How dare you take my friends energy! Your busted buster! Moon Crystal Power!"

"What?" Darien whispered to himself. "It can't be." Darien watched Serena as she transformed into Sailor Moon. "Serena's Sailor Moon?"

"I'm Sailor Moon, the champion of justice. In the name of the Moon I shall right wrongs and defeat all evil and that means you!"

"I don't think so Miss Moon, take this!" The scorpion shot out a spray of acid at Sailor Moon.

"What is up with this acid thing?" Sailor Moon shouted as she dodged the spray. "I have gotten my fill of this!"

"Now I got you Sailor Moon. It is the end for you." Scorpio shot another spray of acid, but before the acid could hit her Tuxedo Mask had picked her up and moved her to a safer position.

"My leg was hit again," Sailor Moon groaned, but then noticed the wound on Tuxedo Mask's arm. "He got you too! Oh are you all right? That arm doesn't look too good."

"Yeah I am fine," Tuxedo Mask answered as he put her down. "Sailor Moon I think the scorpion could use some of your septa. What do you say?"

"Right," Sailor Moon agreed as she got out her septa. "Moon Septa Activation!'

"I'm dust!" Scorpio shouted before he was destroyed. Everyone's energy returned back to them as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask went back stage.

"Thank you for saving me again."

"It was nothing Sailor Moon. Be careful with your leg next time okay?"

"Oh yeah right." The next day all the girls were gathered at the park conversing about the events that took place at the fashion show.

"Man Serena you looked hot!" Mina shouted happily.

"Yeah Serena, I have never seen your hair in different styles," Lita said as she got a plate of cookies from the basket. "You looked nice in the styles they put you in, but how come I didn't see you with your hair down?"

"I bet you would look so pretty with your hair down," Ami said as she eyed the cookies. "It must be so long now."

"I never let my hair down because it's too long. If I did it would hit the floor." The rest of their picnic day was spent talking about the fashion show and how brave Serena was. Serena was very proud of herself for taking on the monster without the help of the other Scouts. It was a big leap for her as leader. When they were done Serena left to go home, but of course she wouldn't be able to make it home without running into at least one person. "I am so sorry sir," Serena apologized as she looked down at the ground in embarrassment. "I was in a hurry."

"It's okay Serena." Suddenly Serena's ears perked up at the sound of the gentleman's voice. Serena quickly looked up to see Darien.

"Darien? You didn't call me Meatball Head?"

"Are you okay?" Darien asked, not answering her question.

"Since when did you care about me?" Serena asked curiously. Darien was acting rather odd.

"That is not important," Darien answered quickly then down to her leg. "What happened to your leg?"

"Oh this?" Serena asked as she looked down at her two scars from the acid attacks. "It's nothing."

"Serena that looks like it was caused by acid. What happened to you?" Darien had to see if Serena was going to tell him the truth or not.

"Nothing Darien," Serena shot angrily. "When did you start to care about me anyway?"

"I have always cared about you," Darien replied in annoyance. "Now answer me! What happened to you?"

"Nothing!" Serena shouted and ran off. "How could he have seen my scar and when did he suddenly start to care about me?" Suddenly her wrist communicator started to beep. "Serena here." It was Ami.

"Serena we need help. Come to the park."

"Right Ami," Serena replied and quickly ran into a dark ally. "Moon Crystal Power!" Within moments she was off to the park.

"Sailor Moon thank god you're here," Mercury said as she typed away on her computer.

"What's going on?"

"It seems Beryl sent out another monster."

"Not again!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she turned to get a good look at the thing. "This one is ugly!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Venus Love Chain Encircle." Try as they may, the Scouts just couldn't get it weak enough for Sailor Moon to dust.

"Sailor Scouts combine all of your powers together!" Tuxedo Mask shouted from the sidelines. "That will defeat that monster!"

"Right!" Sailor Moon shouted in agreement. "Scouts!"

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Jupiter Thunder Clash Zap!"

"Venus Love Chain Circle!" The combined attacks greatly weakened the monster as Sailor Moon pulled out her septa and dusted it.

"We got it!" Sailor Moon shouted happily.

"You did well Scouts. Together you will never be defeated. Goodbye." When it was all over the Scouts ran home, but Serena lagged on getting home. It seemed that the youma attack had aggravated her ankle more.

"Oh my leg hurts!" Serena exclaimed as she hobbled. "I'm so cold and I can't run any farther." Just then a man took Serena's arm and put his hand over her mouth.

"Hey pretty girl, you look like that girl from the modeling show. Do you have any jewels or money?" Serena shook her head in no as tears came out of her eyes. "Well then, I guess you will have to pay me in some other way." Serena's eyes grew big and she tried to scream, but couldn't. So she did the only thing she could do. She bit him and she bit him hard. The man shouted as he removed his hand. "Why you little," the man growled as he punched her in the face. Serena fell to the floor cradling her cheek.

"Hey, that's no way to treat a lady!" a familiar male's voice shouted angrily.

"And who are you?" the attacker growled.

"I am Tuxedo Mask." Serena opened her eyes when she heard Tuxedo Mask say his name. The man jumped at Tuxedo Mask and they began to fight. They fought for a few minutes before it was over. Serena's attacker was on the floor not moving. "Are you all right Serena?" Tuxedo Mask asked as he stepped over to her. When he did Serena stepped back shaking. "It is all right Serena. Come here." Serena looked at him and then slowly walked over to him. When she finally reached him, she leaped into his arms and started to cry and shake. "It's okay Serena. Don't worry, I will protect you." Just then Serena realized that he knew her name. She looked up at him then back down to herself. "Here let me take you home." He could tell that Serena was in no condition to walk and was shaking hard so he picked her up and carried her to keep her warm. While he did this thoughts ran through Serena's head.

"How does he know my name and how does he know where is live?" Serena whispered to herself so Tuxedo Mask wouldn't hear. "Tuxedo Mask?"

"Yes Serena?"

"Never mind."

"Serena why were you out so late?" Serena did not answer. "Serena do you trust me? I want you to trust me. Promise me something okay?"

"What?"

"Promise me that you won't go out at this time of night without someone."

"I promise Tuxedo Mask. Will I ever see you again?"

"If that is what makes you happy?"

"That would make me very happy."

"Fine then. Meet me in the park at midnight."

"I thought you didn't want me to be out late by myself?" Tuxedo Mask smirked down at her.

"And you won't be." Serena looked up at him in confusion as he placed her in front of her home. "You are home now. Remember your promise. Goodnight Serena."

"Goodnight Tuxedo Mask," Serena whispered before heading to her room. There she found Luna waiting for her.

"Serena why are you home so late?" Serena looked at her to reveal the bruises on her face, but Luna mistook them as bruises from her battle. "Must have been some battle."

"I was back in my civilian form when I was attacked, but Tuxedo Mask saved me and brought me home and Luna, he knew my name and I think he knows who I am."

"He what!" Luna shouted, jumping to her feet. "He knew your name and he knew where you lived! Serena you can't trust this guy! We don't know what his intentions are."

"But Luna, he has saved my life many times! Why would he keep on saving me if he was not on our side?"

"I don't know Serena, but he never gave us a straight answer and now he might know who you really are!"

"You are right, but how could he have seen me?" Serena thought for a while then suddenly her eyes went wide. "Oh my god, while I was running back home, he must have seen me. That must be how he knew when to save me. That means someone I know, knows who I really am."

"Right Serena and I forbid you to see him."

"But Luna, I said I was going to meet him tomorrow night!"

"I don't care Serena. I am the one who has to watch over your well being. I do not want you to see him, unless he appears at a battle. At least then the Scouts are there." Serena ran to her bed and started to cry. After about thirty minutes she fell asleep. The next day all the girls were chatting at the arcade.

"So you are saying that Tuxedo Mask might know who you really are?" questioned Mina as she drank her shake.

"He must have followed me after the battle," Serena said more to herself. "And now Luna won't let me see him."

"Well Serena I think Luna might be right," Ami interjected. "I mean we don't know what Tuxedo Mask wants and why he keeps on saving you. For all we know he could be just trying to get on our good side and then turn on us when our backs are turned."

"I don't think that is it Ami," Lita countered. "I mean if he is going to turn on us, why didn't he just let Serena die after all though times he saved her? I think Serena might be right."

"Thanks Lita," Serena said happily.

"So what did your mother say when she saw those bruises?" Rei asked.

"Well I didn't tell her yet. I left too fast for her to see me."

"What are you going to tell her when she sees them?" Mina questioned.

"I will just tell her that I tripped or something. Don't worry Mina. Well I got to go. Bye." All said girls said bye before Serena left the arcade and began her walk home.

"Hi Serena!" Serena suddenly heard a familiar male's voice.

"Oh hi Darien," Serena greeted as she looked up at him in surprise.

"Oh my god Serena what happened!"

"What this? Oh I just tripped and landed bad."

"Tripping would not cause those bruises. Tell me what happened," Darien said as he grabbed Serena's shoulders.

"Let go of me!" Serena shouted angrily. "You never cared about me in the past, why are you caring about me now?"

"Serena how could you say that? I have always cared about you."

"Darien let go of me!" Serena shook out of Darien's grasp and ran home. When she got home, she had calmed down and had almost forgotten about her bruises. "Where's mom? I can't let her see me like this." Serena found her mother in the kitchen and tip toed past her, but didn't quite make it.

"Serena is that you? Come here honey I have not seen you all day." Serena sighed before walking into the kitchen with her head lowered. When her mother turned around she gasped at the sight she saw. "Oh my lord Serena what happened?"

"Nothing mom, I just tripped and landed badly."

"Are you sure honey?" her mother asked gently.

"Yes mom. I just tripped that's all." With that Serena left to her room. "Oh that was close. Now where is Luna?" As if on cue Luna suddenly appeared in her window.

"Serena it is time to do your nightly exercises."

"All right Luna." Serena did her exercises, which consisted of a thousand sit ups, fifty pushups, and five hundred leg lifts. When she was done Serena went down to have dinner with the family. Naturally her father and brother asked about her injuries, but accept her easily. When they were done eating Serena quickly went back to her room. "I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. I am kind of tired from that last battle."

"Okay Serena." Luna said before Serena left to take her shower. When she was done Serena quickly put on her pajamas and went to bed. "Goodnight Serena."

"Goodnight Luna." Serena waited a while until she was sure Luna was asleep. When she was confident Luna was Serena got out of bed, put her clothes back on and got out through the window. During all this Luna had woken up saw Serena sneaking out the window. Curiosity over took her instinct to stop her charge and Luna followed Serena all the park.

"Serena!" Luna shouted angrily.

"Oh Luna," Serena gasped. "Hi."

"Don't you "hi" me! Why are you out here in the park? You are not here to see Tuxedo Mask are you?" Serena smiled nervously. "Oh Serena how could you?" Before Serena could answer a voice spoke out.


End file.
